


Teach Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Dean, Sweater Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas tries on one of Dean’s sweaters he uses for a work persona and Dean realizes he has a new kink and a new fantasy to play out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely ladies in SPN FTW! Love you!!

Sometimes the best costume for a job wasn’t a fed suit or flannel, it was a nice neutral toned knit sweater. Dean had a few hanging in his closet for when he needed a softer persona. He couldn’t decide which one to pack so he laid three out on his bed.

 

“I like that one,” Cas pointed to the far left. It was a beige button up with leather patches at the elbows. Dean had been leaning toward the grey pullover.

 

“Yeah? Try it on. Looks more your style than mine.” He picked it up and handed it over. Cas stripped off his suit jacket and buttoned himself in. It was perfect for him. 

 

“I quite like it, Dean. What do you think?” He slowly twirled around. 

 

_ I think you look like six foot of hot, sticky sex,  _ Dean thought to himself. Cas looked like the older, distinguished college professor and Dean wanted to be taught a lesson or two. He was kind of glad at the moment that his half hard bulge was hidden by an untucked shirt.

 

Cas cocked his head at Dean and advanced toward him. “I can feel your desire, Dean. I can see your fantasy. Did you forget I have my ‘mojo’ back?” He backed Dean up till his knees hit the foot of the bed and Cas pushed him down. Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth gaped in surprise. “This simply won’t do.” Cas looked around. 

 

He grabbed Dean’s collar and pulled him back up. He led him out of the bedroom and down to one of the storage rooms. There was a large, antique desk up against a wall and Cas swiped it clear with one arm whilst still holding Dean with the other. He used a bit of mojo to pull up a chair and shoved Dean down into it. Cas seated himself on the desk in front of Dean, gripping a handful of sandy blonde hair and bringing Dean’s face close enough to feel the heat coming from his crotch.

 

Cas palmed himself through the navy pants then unzipped. He held his hard, thick cock by the base and teased the tip at Dean’s lips. “This is what you want isn’t it? You want to swallow me down and try to make me come?” Dean nodded. Cas pushed forward and watched those lush lips stretch around him. He kept his eyes trained on Dean and growled with arousal. 

 

Dean couldn’t take the full length without hitting his gag reflex so he concentrated on the head, swirling his tongue around it and sucking when he pulled back. He slurped and spit all over the purple shaft, expecting Cas push his face down and shoot cum at the back of his throat any minute. Instead his hair was tugged and the dick popped out, hitting his chin. 

 

“Strip for me, Dean.” He leaned back letting his heavy member hit the sweater.

 

Dean stood nervously, making the chair clatter behind him. He kicked his shoes away first and toed off his socks. His outer shirt slipped down his arms and his tshirt was hastily removed. His fingers fumbled with his belt but once it was free he shoved his jeans and boxers down in one move. 

 

“Not the striptease I expected. I’m disappointed in you Dean. You’ll have to be taught a lesson.” Cas moved off the desk and pulled Dean  toward it. He placed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him bent over. Cas conjured a wooden ruler and swatted a loud crack against Dean’s exposed cheek. A red welt raised and Dean yelped. He gripped the edge of the desk and leaned forward more to present himself for more punishment.

 

Cas struck him a few more times, watching Dean’s cock bounce as he jerked forward. He smoothed his hand over the raised areas and praised Dean for doing so well at his lesson. “Much better, Dean. But since I’ve held you over so long I may as well teach you something new. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, Professor. Please teach me.” Dean’s voice cracked.

 

Cas patted the desk. “Climb up, beautiful boy. I want you on all fours.” He helped Dean up and continued stroking his red ass. He leaned forward and placed tender kisses on the sensitive skin. He parted Dean to expose a puckered rosebud and teased his tongue around it. Dean cried out but backed into it when Cas flattened his tongue and licked long stripes over it. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Dean was rocking on his knees, fucking himself on Cas’ tongue. The strong muscle lapped and swirled. He spread Dean even further to get deeper. Dean's hole was dripping wet and his knees were getting shaky. When Cas slipped in a finger into him he leaked precum onto the desk. 

 

Cas pressed a second finger in and forked his tongue in between them.  Dean actually trembled and he nearly sobbed. His dick was so hard that a slight breeze would set him off. His balls ached for release. He whined and wanted to beg for Cas’ dick or touch but was afraid he’d be punished by denial.

 

Cas added a third finger, stretching him while still teasing his rim with his tongue. Dean gasped and blinked back tears. Cas hummed into him and the coil in his belly finally snapped. Dean pitched forward as his untouched cock spurted white hot pools on the desk. He panted for breath.

 

His legs were almost useless as Cas removed his fingers and guided Dean's feet down to the floor. Dean's face was inches from his cooling spunk as Cas pushed inside him. Slender fingers dug into his hips as Dean was pounded mercilessly from behind. The feet of the desk shrieked as they scraped across the concrete floor. Dean knew he’d be bruised in the morning after Cas had used him up.

 

Dean's thighs ached along with his plundered hole. Feeling Cas’ hips quiver was a sweet relief as the wide cock pulsed and filled him up. He felt it run warm and sticky down his thighs when Cas pulled out. He felt the soft cotton of what was probably his discarded shirt cleaning between his legs. Cas flopped down on the chair and pulled his wrecked lover into his lap.

 

Cas nuzzled him and peppered his face with soft kisses. “My beautiful boy. I love you, Dean. Did you enjoy our game?”

 

Dean kissed him back. “Love you, too, Cas. I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow but totally worth it. Didn't even know I had a professor kink till I saw you in this.” He absently stroked the soft sweater. 

 

“Is this something you'd like to try again sometime?” Cas gently caressed Dean's face.

  
“Oh yes, professor. I want to learn everything you can teach me.”


End file.
